T900 Terminator series (S4-S1)
The Terminator 900 Series has appeared in Horror RPG Season 4, Season 1. |- | |} Character History "I'm the revised model. SkyNet adapts quickly to correct its mistakes." - T-900, describing his advance model status Creation T-900 Terminators are the successors to the 800 and 850 Series. They were created and produced by SkyNet as a means of countering the attempts by the Human Resistance to use the Terminators for their own purposes to defeat SkyNet, after many T-800 and T-850 Terminators had been captured and re-programmed by the Resistance for their own uses. The T-900s were developed as a means of terminating rogue Terminators being employed by the Resistance. Originally, T-900 Terminators were slightly more better then T-800s until they became faulty. They appeared to be particularly inefficient and otherwise inferior compared to older models, despite their increased capabilities. Error included making tactical errors in combat and being unable to bring down a T-850, despite possessing strength in numbers and overall superior capabilities. The first ones created had little combat experience compared to the battle-hardened T-800 or T-850. Their CPUs may also have been set to read-only, allowing Skynet more control over them but at the same time limiting their ability to learn. SkyNet, realizing its mistakes, revised and created newer models of the T-900 series that are far more advanced and efficient then their predecessors, doubling strength, speed and durability of the T-800s and T-850s. Their Endoskeletons and battle chassis are covered with hyperalloy armor, rendering them extremely difficult to even damage let alone destroy. It is powered by a miniature plasma fusion reactor in its torso and also has the ability to drive animals to the point of attacking their own handlers. Besides the increased strength, speed and durability, the new T-900 Terminators also have different vision modes and display more intelligence and alertness than previous Terminator series. They frequently carry ammunition kits into battle, supplying ammunition to other Terminators when they are depleted. They can also telepathically order Aerial HKs to attack and bomb enemy bases, camps and convoys. The synthetic skin grown for the T-900s is also more advanced and lifelike than skins produced for the T-800s and T-850s, with facial hair growth and stubble to make them blend in even more efficiently undetected among humans during infiltration and assassination missions. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance T-900 Terminators have an Endoskeleton very similar to the T-800 and T-850 Terminators, although noticeably more armored and robust. It's interesting to note that T-900 Terminators show varying heights, with some slightly shorter than average for Infiltrator Terminators, some standing no more than five feet nine inches tall, though many much taller T-900s also exist. Presumably, SkyNet produced T-900s of varying heights and sizes to make them more efficient at blending in among humans during infiltration missions and to make them harder to detect among humans. The appearance of one of the main T-900 Infiltrator model skin (or the 101 model) is that of a muscular and robust male, standing at five feet nine inches tall. This sheath usually has short brown hair and brown eyes, and some sport some form of stubble or facial hair growth. Trademark Gear In addition to the other plasma weaponry used by other Terminators, T-900s seem to have an affinity for using RSB-80 Plasma Cannons in battle. They are also skilled and efficient with using more conventional weaponry. Category:Good Terminators Category:Protectors Category:Vigilantes